


Simmering Over

by Haza_Souz



Series: Shining, Shimmering, Loving [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), no i will never give up the trope of everyone seeing it except for the two girls who are in love, no i will not stop thinking about my warrior of light being in a lesbian romance dont at me, seriously why do i have to be the one to get basilisk meat that quest is so dumb, this is a no company of heroes apologists zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: [SPOILERS up to near the end of the Seventh Umbral Era questline.]Minfilia feels, but she doesn't yet know what. She acts, too; and it drives her closer to the Warrior of Light, Asch Orkan.





	Simmering Over

"If you go there, the operation will be as clear as the nose on your face," Alphinaud protested, leaning on her desk.

"It's already obvious, from the number of soldiers the Alliance is moving around in the area," Minfilia countered, adjusting the thick brown travel cloak around her waist.

"Then they'll have another high-value target, within striking distance."

The blonde leader of the Scions went through her carry-bag one last time. "Asch is already there, and she is the highest-value target we have. She is the Warrior of Light, after all."

"You may have mentioned that one or seven times," Alphinaud grumbled, moving to stand in the way of the door and trying one last time. "Anyway, that just means they'll be more eager than even before to put poison in the water, or somesuch."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Yda cut in cheerily, patting Alphinaud on the head ("Hey!") as she went to the Solar's drawer for her clearance papers. She rustled for a second, then made a triumphant little noise as she found them, turning and winking at Minfilia. "Go to her, Minfilia, and follow your heart."

Minfilia half-squinted at the pugilist, but decided to let whatever that meant slide. "I promise I won't endanger the operation, nor anyone there - and, yes, that means myself too."

Alphinaud glanced past her to Yda, then gave a tortured sigh and rolled his eyes. "...Fine, then, get gone." As though he was the leader of the Scions; but (she supposed) he was the deputy head, at this point, and with a considerable complex about letting members go walkabout.

\----

And now it was later, and she was wandering along the road of Bluefog, Black Brush Station behind her. Minfilia had dodged through most of the camp, hood still drawn, more interested in looking ahead at the looming Castrum's outer edges. The scars of past skirmishes marked the land on either side, drawing Minfilia's eye... in particular, drawing it to the side, meaning that she only saw the black shape running around the corner when they were almost on top of her.

She gave a surprised shout and stumbled backwards, hand flying to the hip where her dagger was sheathed, crouching, looking up at the menacing, Imperial... chocobo?

"I'm so sorry!", the rider apologised, slipping off the steed and pulling back the red-edged white robe, concern in her eyes. "Are you hurt- Minfilia?!"

"Asch?!," Minfilia said, pulling her own hood down. A bright smile was crossing her face already, and she stepped forwards, arms out for a hug; Asch gave it to her, touching cheeks and sighing happily. "You surprised me - I thought you'd be in the camp..."

"You surprised me!", the white-haired white mage countered, hands still on Minfilia's arms, the butterfly mark on her cheek dancing with her smile. "I thought you'd be back at the Waking Sands... But I'm really glad to see you! I missed you."

Oh, that made something warm and light glow in her chest. "I as well, Asch." She smiled again, and then noticed her hands were still on Asch's arms, touching them; she dropped them. "Well... are you on a scouting mission?"

"Ah, no, I need to hunt basilisks." Missing Minfilia's sudden wide-eyed bewilderment at her Warrior of Light's demotion to hunter, Asch went on; "They're not that dangerous, and I'm the one who can handle them the easiest."

Minfilia rallied. ('Her' Warrior? Where'd that thought come from...?) "Well... I didn't know basilisks were causing such problems for the Camp, but, thank you for doing that for them-"

"They're no problem, Cracked Fist needs a few more cuts of their meat for a stew."

Her eye twitched. "...Stew?"

"The operation's soon, and morale is low, so... well, anyway, I don't mind it." Asch smiled, happily. "I don't like sitting around and waiting."

A whole lot of thoughts swirled around Minfilia's head, but they all sublimated into one thought pretty clearly. "Take me with you."

"Sure! If you don't mind helping me out with this menial task, I'd love to have you along, Minfilia." Asch wasted no time doubting Minfilia's ability to help, at least. She took a step over to her chocobo, and paused. "Ah... do you want to ride Strider? I can run alongside."

Minfilia suppressed a snipe at how Asch should be minding this more than her, shaking her head. "Strider's your mount, it's rude of me to ask for a lift."

"Do you want to ride together, then?" Minfilia raised an eyebrow, which Asch took as agreement; she swung her leg up onto the chocobo, then held a hand out to Minfilia. The Scion took it, and Asch pulled her up to sit right behind her, at the rear part of the saddle, pressed tightly against her. "You holding on?"

"Y-yes," Minfilia stuttered, not able to understand why, her arms very suddenly around Asch's back, holding her very tightly indeed, a redness rising in her cheeks. (She glanced sideways, at Asch's face, and saw a similar tint there. It must be the cold air.) Asch leaned her head aside and turned it, looking Minfilia in the eye; their faces were mere inches apart, and her smile faded for a brief moment; looking at each other, in this quiet moment, so close they could...

The white mage glanced away, breaking the spell. "Then stay that way. Strider!" She clicked her tongue and the chocobo responded, beginning a balanced forwards run. Asch leaned forwards, and Minfilia with her, arms around her, tightly keeping Asch close.

Just for safety reasons, of course, Minfilia thought to herself.

\----

Asch poked the stewing cauldron once more with the ladle, and then sat back. Minfilia watched her, perched on the same rock as the night began to draw in above them. The yellow-orange light of the flames matched the gentle glow of Asch's smile, especially as she turned to Minfilia to give that smile to her.

"...I still don't think they should have made you do this," Minfilia said, quietly. Not that the basilisks had been any trouble, but it was the principle.

Asch seemed to understand, shrugging. "It's something to do that helps in a small way. Besides, I've done sillier things before. Remember the Company of Heroes? That poison-dragon's lair, all for some cheese." When Minfilia winced, Asch shook her head quickly. "Ah - not that it was your fault, or even that I minded."

"I'm still sorry," Minfilia said quietly, looking down. "I promise, you won't need to do chores like that from now."

"I don't know if that's a promise you can keep, Minfilia," Asch laughed. They were looking at each other again, now, and as the white mage leaned back with her arms reaching to support herself, their fingers touched, very gently. "I want to help you, and if that means being your delivery maid, I don't mind."

"Me too. I... want to make you happy." Minfilia felt her blush rise, again; it must be the fire's warmth.

"You don't need to repay me or anything." Somewhere along the line, the volume had dropped, and they were all but murmuring to each other. Minfilia leaned in, just a little, to hear Asch better. "I don't want parades, or payment."

"It's nothing like that," the leader of the Scions promised quietly. "I... just want to bring you joy. It brings me joy to see you cheerful, safe, secure. Is... that okay?"

"Minfilia..." The orange light danced across Asch's face; her white hair framed her face, the colour of her skin turned a hue of lovely red on her cheeks. "That's... I would love for that." Her lovely white mage appeared to be lost for words, and Minfilia's lips curved into a tender, fond smile.

"Asch, I..."

"Ah, I was wondering where you two were!", Cid nan _bloody_ Garlond cut in, his voice echoing off the distant mountains (probably); the two women flinched apart from each other and Minfilia jumped to her feet, turning and fighting very hard not to glare at Cid. His jovial smile turned into a mock-frightened frown and he raised his hands in defense. "Whoa - sorry, Minfilia, I didn't expect you to be this nervous outside of the Sands."

"We were - you interrupted us. Pardon my surprise," Minfilia not-quite-snapped, crossing her arms, and feeling like she could have chosen her words better. Behind her, Asch started to stir the cauldron again, studiously looking away from the both of them.

"Interrupted?" Cid glanced between the two, and gave a crooked smile. "Oh... Aha. Then, please accept my apologies. I didn't intend to arrive at a delicate moment."

"It wasn't quite..." The words died in Minfilia's throat, and she looked back to Asch, who was still looking away. A complicated look crossed her face, and again the swirl of emotions brimmed over inside her as she looked at Asch. "...Never mind. Is there an issue?"

"We were getting a little worried. I heard you and Asch were joining forces for some little job, but we had no word - so, I'll go back and report you both unmolested by Imperial forces." Minfilia was certain there was some kind of twinkle in his eye, and she half-raised a hand to beckon him back; suddenly it all felt... complicated, awkward and aware, here with Asch.

"...Asch?" She didn't know her voice could be this timid.

Asch glanced over her shoulder, eyes flicking shyly away as they met Minfilia's. Cute. "Ah, I'd better go report... I'll s-see you later, then, Minfilia? You must have other things to look after, since I think I've stolen you to myself for quite a while." She forced a laugh.

"I don't mind that..." Minfilia whispered, and both hoped and hoped-not that Asch heard it. "I... will see you later. And we can talk more then, later?"

"Later," Asch agreed, her voice still an octave higher, her back hunched over the fire.

She looked one last time at Asch before heading to the command tent, feeling something swirling, growing... blossoming. Maybe it had a name, now. Maybe... she'd be brave enough to think about what that name could be.


End file.
